


Relieving Tension

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is tense. Willow helps her to relieve her tension.<br/>Post Bad Beer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving Tension

"I don't know, Will. I'm just so stressed," Buffy said as she and Willow entered their dorm room. Both were wearing bathrobes, had floppies on their feet, and were carrying shower buckets and towels. "I have three tests this week, and I've been so busy with Slaying that I haven't had a chance to study for any of them."   
  


"Well, if you need help studying, I'm your girl," Willow said, setting her bucket on her desk chair.   
  


"Thanks," Buffy said. She put her bucket on the floor and sat on the edge of her bed. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "What I wouldn't give for a good massage."   
  


Buffy flopped backwards with a moan of distress and stared up at her ceiling. Willow giggled and walked over to her. "You really sound tense," the redhead commented.   
  


"Understatement."   
  


"Want me to make it better?" Willow asked coyly as she stepped between Buffy's parted legs and toyed with the belt on the blond's pink robe.   
  


"Please?" Buffy gave Willow a hopeful look. "I'll be your best friend."   
  


"You're already my best friend." Willow untied the sash and opened Buffy's robe. The redhead licked her lips as the tanned expanse of bare flesh was exposed before her. "You're going to have to do better than that."   
  


"I'll... mmm," Buffy hummed in pleasure as Willow bent her head and sprinkled butterfly kisses on the blond's toned stomach. "I'll, uh, save your life."   
  


Willow dipped her tongue in Buffy's navel and the Slayer gasped. Willow chuckled. "That's your job."   
  


Buffy spread her legs further apart as Willow dropped to her knees between them. The Slayer wiggled slightly when Willow ran her fingers through the dark curls at the apex of Buffy's thighs. "I'll do your homework," the blond said.   
  


"It's advanced calculus."   
  


"Oh." Buffy's hands curled around the edges of her parted robe and she moaned as her best friend ran her tongue over Buffy's sex. "Ooooh."   
  


Willow parted the Slayer's nether lips and lightly blew on the dark pink flesh revealed. She leaned forward, flattened her tongue, and licked Buffy like a cat.   
  


Buffy made a throaty sound of pleasure and arched her hips towards Willow's mouth. "How about I just owe you?" Buffy suggested roughly.   
  


"Okay," Willow replied before she dipped her mouth lower and briefly lapped at the blond's hot slit. Then, she ordered, "Hold your legs."   
  


The Slayer lifted her legs up and held them wide open with the sides of her knees pressed flat to the bed. Her neatly trimmed pussy was fully exposed to Willow's hungry gaze.   
  


The redhead bent forward and began her assault on Buffy. Willow flattened her tongue again and placed it against the blond's back entry. Then, she slowly dragged her tongue upwards, inhaling the strong musky scent of arousal as she did so.   
  


Buffy closed her eyes as Willow repeated the action again and again. After a dozen torturous licks, the blond whimpered.   
  


Willow dropped her mouth lower and pushed her tongue into Buffy's slick opening. The redhead curled her tongue back into her mouth as if she was licking ice cream. The Slayer's tangy juices filled her mouth with every lick.   
  


"Unnngghhh," Buffy groaned, her fingers digging into her legs as she held them apart. "Willlllooohhhh."   
  


Willow lifted her head and began brushing wet kisses back and forth over Buffy's swollen clitoris. Willow started softly, at first, then increased the pressure until she suddenly captured the hard button between her lips.   
  


Buffy arched with a gasp. Scratches appeared on her thighs from her fingernails. Her toes curled of their own volition.   
  


The redhead sucked on Buffy's clit as if she was sucking a thick milkshake up a straw. She kept her ministrations constant, and her head moved forward and back slightly with every pull on the fleshy pearl.   
  


When the blond began to pant, Willow slid a finger into her best friend's hot channel. Buffy's inner muscles immediately clamped down on the digit. Willow began to thrust her finger in rhythm with her sucking.   
  


Buffy began panting in time with Willow's ministrations. Suddenly, she sucked in a large breath of air and her entire body tensed.   
  


Then, Buffy threw her head from side to side as she climaxed, her eyes tightly closed. A gurgling yell came from her throat as her body shook in the throes of orgasm. "Nnaaaayygghhh..."   
  


Willow smiled and pulled back from Buffy's wet pussy, the Slayer's juices covering her mouth. The redhead sucked her slick finger into her mouth, then licked her lips. She stood, untied her robe and let it drop to the floor.   
  


"Did you like that?" she asked as she crawled up the bed over Buffy's prone body.   
  


"Oh yeah," Buffy breathed, her face flushed and shiny with perspiration.   
  


Willow dropped a wet kiss on the Slayer's lips. "Good," she said, then continued to travel upwards until she was straddling Buffy's face, her own wet mons pulsing with need. "Because I'm tense, too."   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
